Cinnamon Buns
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: "Smells like... Have you been eating cinnamon buns, Hinata...?" Hinata has made some treats for Naruto, but is hesitant about giving them to him. Can a small push from Kiba change that? ONE SHOT!


**Cinnamon Buns:**

Hinata kept a slow pace as she stared down at a small box in her hands. She had spent all night making the treats inside. She let a small, quiet sigh escape from her lips. She had been looking around for a certain blonde hero of the village to give them to. She had been telling herself that she would give them to him, but she wasn't completely sure about how to do it.

Hinata had started to wonder if she should've made a fresh batch that morning, but she remembered that he was always a little too pumped to go out on another mission later on in the day. And as another important note, she didn't even know if he was going to like them! Sure, that one time when they were out on a mission together with two of her comrades and she had made food for him, but that was only because it was a perfect opportunity. Now that everyone is so busy, they hardly ever get to do that anymore... And besides, maybe making the food resemble Naruto's face wasn't the best way to go about it...

Hinata's cheeks, in a matter of seconds, were flooded in a bright shade of red and quickly hid behind some bushes as she noticed her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, in the training grounds, practicing his Rasengan and just punches and kicks in general, along with some other Jutsu. She peeked through the bushes and stared down at the treat-filled box once again.

'I guess I'll just wait then...' She thought sadly to herself. She didn't want to disturb his training just to give him some of her food that he probably doesn't even want. She was about to get up and leave, but when she looked up from her box, the faces of none other than Kiba Inuzuka and his large partner Akamaru were staring at her. What made Hinata almost scream was at how close they were to her, confusion in their eyes.

"Oi, Hinata, what are you doing hiding here?" The Inuzuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"K-Kiba-kun..." Hinata began. "I-I didn't see you there..."

Kiba took a wiff of the air and blinked. "Smells like... Have you been eating cinnamon buns, Hinata...?" He asked and kneeled down. "Nah... It's too strong..." He then finally noticed the box Hinata held in her delicate hands. He glanced over at Naruto Uzumaki and back to Hinata, a small, mischievous smirk present on his face. "Ah... I see what's going on here... You made them for the baka...!"

Hinata's face glowed even further. "N-No... I just..." She began, unsure of how to continue. Kiba often liked to poke at her for fun when it came to Naruto. She knew that he was just playing, but still, it's a little embarrassing for her.

Kiba sighed, a bored expression suddenly replacing that toothy grin of his, catching the shy Hyuga off-guard. "So...? Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to give those to him...?" He asked. Hinata blinked. Kiba doesn't often say stuff like that...

"He won't be able to eat those cinnamon buns that you made if you just hide from him... Go out there and just give them to him already... It's not like you've got anything to lose..." Kiba stated.

Hinata's confusion only deepened. Kiba Inuzuka – her rash teammate who hardly ever thought things through before rushing in – was giving her advice...? And advice about how to approach Naruto? This was definitely a first for her. She didn't even realize that no words were coming out of her mouth, just staring at Kiba, whose face began to unnoticeably heat up.

"I-It's not like I'm telling you to do it...! That baka just doesn't realize what he's missing out on and will complain to everyone later about the whole thing...!" The brunette defended – although most of it was a complete lie.

Hinata smiled sweetly at him and stood up, slightly surprising the Inuzuka. "Arigato... Kiba-kun..." She said.

"Tch...! Like I said, it's not like I care or anything..." He reminded her.

Hinata giggled at his attempt of a lie. She knew that he cared... Even if most of the time he didn't act like it.

"Eh? What's so funny, Hinata?" He asked, his face now covered in red.

Hinata shook her head. "N-Nothing... Kiba-kun..." She replied. "But, really... Arigato..." And with that she began to head off to Naruto.

Akamaru trotted over to his master with that adorable puppy smile. Kiba stood up and watched as Hinata gave her treats to the baka.

"What was that all about...?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. Akamaru whimpered at his master.

Kiba couldn't help but to smile at the scene in front of him. Hinata was like a little sister to him in a way. He deeply cared for her and it felt great to help her – though no one else had to know that – and he always wishes the best of luck for her in everything...

'And with her liking _that_ baka... She's going to need all the luck she can get to get it through that thick skull of his...' He thought.

"These are great, Hinata-chan! Man, the guy who marries you will be _really_ lucky!" Kiba heard Naruto tell Hinata from the distance.

"W-Well, N-Naruto-kun... You can have the rest if you want..." Hinata mumbled.

"Really? You really are a great person, Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied with a large smile spread across his face.

"She actually did it...!" Kiba said with a toothy smile.

At that moment though, he wouldn't really have been able to say it... He had guessed the complements were too large for her. It didn't look as if she would... But she _did_ in fact faint with red covering her entire face.

"H-HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Naruto screamed, unsure of what to do with her.

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba groaned. After all that...

"Baka...!"

**Author's Notes:**

**This was my first Naruto One-shot! The idea suddenly came to me while I wasn't paying attention to the teacher... Though, I didn't plan to use some Japanese speech and words... I just thought it would make it a little cuter.**

**This was also to help to improve my writing... And I apologize for anything I wrote in that was incorrect... I don't often watch Naruto Shippuden in Japanese... But, don't get me wrong, I LOVE it! Also, I have been watching some other anime as well... Like Baka And Test! That's why the word 'baka' is only in this one-shot a couple of hundred times...**

**But, my rambling aside, please review! They make me feel happy! Also, for more stories, visit my profile... If you wish to vote on what anime I write a one-shot of next, go to my profile and vote on my poll... Arigato my dear nakama!**


End file.
